


Не мир, но меч

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Не мир, но меч

Вначале Занзас услышал голос. Неразборчивый, как приглушенное бормотание радио, ведущего трансляцию на незнакомом языке, он звучал за стеной из тишины и холода. Занзас прислушивался к нему, вспоминая, как должны звучать человеческие голоса и пытаясь вычленить из бормотания хоть одно знакомое слово.  
\- быстрее!.. - услышал он через целую вечность.  
И еще немного позже:  
\- ...шевелись!  
Занзас рванулся навстречу, как сумел - всеми нервами, чувствами, ощущениями, почти отмершими за время ледяного сна.  
\- Быстрее, ублюдок! - заорал кто-то над ухом - и Занзас выломился в густой вязкий воздух, взлетел, всем телом отбивая направленный на него удар, и счастливо засмеялся.  
Свободен. Свободен!  
И только отсмеявшись, понял, что, как и прежде, скован неподвижностью. Но ведь только что все было иначе!  
\- Двигаетесь, как беременные паралитики, - перебил его мысли все тот же голос.  
Теперь Занзас его узнал и даже попытался сказать: «Сквало», но звуки, едва сорвавшись с губ, глохли, словно в вате. Кричать было бесполезно - никто его не слышал. Однако он мог чувствовать - тепло, движение воздуха, прикосновения, и это уже было прогрессом.  
Вот с прикосновениями, кстати, было странно. Чья-то рука лежала на его плечах, придерживала за бедра и талию, как будто он был девчонкой, которую обжимали под предлогом танца. Попытавшись высвободиться, Занзас только лишний раз удостоверился в том, что по своей воле не может пошевелить даже мизинцем - и в то же время с легкостью движется туда, куда его направляет невидимый партнер.  
\- Не знаю, какого хрена я с вами вожусь, - повысил голос Сквало. - Вы не годитесь даже на то, чтобы на вас отрабатывали удары!  
Он говорил откуда-то сверху, но, как Занзас ни пытался, обернуться и посмотреть Сквало в лицо ему не удавалось.  
Зато он смог увидеть тех, на кого Сквало изливал свое недовольство.  
Варийская форма, покрытые потом, пылью и неглубокими порезами лица - похоже, Занзас попал на что-то вроде тренировки. Но мусор, сгрудившийся в углу зала и с ужасом таращившийся на Сквало, Занзаса интересовал меньше всего на свете.  
«Где я?» - спросил он себя, пытаясь определить свое место в пространстве и теряясь из-за странного угла, под которым предстал перед ним тренировочный зал. «И кто я?» - подумал он через мгновение, чувствуя, что уже ненавидит весь этот сраный экзистенциализм.  
Ответы он получил, когда какая-то неведомая сила развернула его к большому, во всю стену, зеркалу.  
Там, в пыльном стекле, он увидел Сквало - хмурого, совсем взрослого, с отросшими волосами, с мечом в руке. Посмотреть на такого Сквало было интересно, хоть и немного жутковато, но внимание Занзаса привлек именно меч. Длинный и острый, он выглядел гораздо опаснее, чем в воспоминаниях - может, потому, что сейчас Занзас жопой чуял, на что способна эта железка.  
Его новая тюрьма.  
Но вряд ли Девятый имел отношение к тому, что личность Занзаса вдруг переместилась в меч. Узнай он об этом, это стало бы для него не меньшим сюрпризом, чем для самого Занзаса - только не таким приятным, это уж точно. Однако все вокруг шло своим чередом, никто не бегал в панике и не требовал Сквало на допрос, и уже по этому можно было предположить, что планы старого козла смылись в сортир незаметно, как выпавшая из кармана банкнота.  
Теперь не просрать бы полученный шанс... Черт его знает, что произошло на самом деле и почему Занзас оказался именно в мече, а не в своих пистолетах, но это навело его на простую мысль: ключ к свободе - это Сквало. И надо суметь к нему пробиться, даже если ради этого придется вывернуться наизнанку.

\- Ты в этом как-то замешан? - спросил Занзас, как только Сквало захлопнул за собой дверь своей комнаты.  
Вместо ответа Сквало положил меч на постель и начал раздеваться. Занзас сразу же отвел глаза в сторону. Казалось, если не смотреть, то этот незнакомый взрослый мужчина исчезнет, а на его место вернется шумный смешной подросток - и тогда не нужно будет думать о потерянных годах. Но на другой стороне кровати, возле подушки, лежал плоский, непривычного вида ноутбук - и в голову опять полезли воспоминания о недоигранных играх, несъеденных обедах, не поцелованных девушках и незаконченных драках.  
Матрас рядом прогнулся, и Занзас все-таки решился посмотреть. На теле Сквало появились новые шрамы – глубокие и не очень, зажившие и совсем свежие. Занзас не знал, не мог знать, где и как они были получены, и это злило.  
\- Мусор! Слышишь меня? - крикнул он.  
Сквало по-турецки уселся на кровати, взял меч и задумчиво провел пальцем по лезвию.  
\- Сосредоточься, ну же!  
Вместо ответа Сквало выдавил на меч немного чистящей пасты и размазал ее по полированной поверхности.  
Занзас заскрипел зубами и представил себе, как запихивает эту пасту мусору в рот. Так, чтобы из носа полезла.  
Стало немного легче.  
\- Ну давай, услышь меня! Ты должен! - потребовал он. - Есть же какая-то причина, по которой я оказался в твоем мече, а не в каком-нибудь блядском зонтике? Даже если ты ни хрена не делал - это должно было что-то значить!  
Он попытался заглянуть Сквало в лицо - и тот неожиданно глянул ему прямо в глаза, внимательно и серьезно, как будто пытался увидеть что-то очень важное.  
\- Ты слышишь! - торжествующе воскликнул Занзас.  
Сквало нахмурился, сосредоточенно прикусил губу - и мягкой тряпкой начал растирать пасту по всей поверхности меча.  
По всему, блядь, телу Занзаса.  
\- Хватит надрачивать, это тебе не хуй, - рявкнул он.  
Ему вспомнилась какая-то чушь про мечи и фаллические символы, но он усилием воли выбросил лишнюю информацию из головы.  
\- Мусор, сосредоточься, - почти попросил он, - и постарайся меня услышать! Это важно! Я - тут, в твоей железке, и я, блядь, понятия не имею, как меня сюда засосало и что с моим телом. Ты должен это выяснить, понял? А потом сообразим, как мне отсюда выбраться. Слышишь меня?  
Сквало наклонился - так, что Занзас увидел отражение меча в серых глазах, - и протер войлоком ему одному заметное пятнышко.  
\- Ни хрена ты не слышишь, тупой мусор, - прошептал Занзас. - Но я заставлю тебя, понял?  
Сквало отложил меч в сторону, потянулся и спрыгнул с кровати.  
Через минуту за стеной зашумела вода и раздалось немелодичное, но громкое пение.  
\- Заставлю, - повторил Занзас, понимая, что сказать это куда проще, чем сделать.  
Он даже заранее погордился собственным терпением - потому что знал, сколько нужно потратить сил, чтобы вбить в эту белобрысую башку какую-нибудь новую концепцию.  
Типа того, что на самом деле пулю нельзя остановить мечом. Или что босс может выглядеть слишком тонким и металлическим, но это еще не значит, что его разрешено игнорировать.  
Занзас не любил, когда его игнорировали.  
Когда-то в такие минуты он чувствовал себя вещью, которую взрослые передавали из рук в руки - от матери к Девятому, от Девятого - в кладовку, до лучших времен. Теперь...  
Теперь, думал Занзас, косясь на вышедшего из душа Сквало - голого, с каплями воды на плечах и потемневшими после душа концами волос, - теперь мусор тоже повзрослел. На годы, наполненные неизвестным Занзасу опытом. Сам же он остался прежним, как кусок мяса, припрятанный в морозильнике к приезду гостей, и поэтому не мог не задаться вопросом - будет ли Сквало, когда-то снизу вверх смотревший на старшего, так же восхищаться тем, кто младше?  
«Будет, - решил Занзас, - дайте мне только выбраться, и хрен у меня еще что-нибудь отберут. Я им эти восемь лет в глотку затолкаю - и мусору тоже, если он решит повыделываться. Я...»  
Валявшийся на тумбочке мобильник вдруг издал резкую трель.  
\- Ошиблись номером, - отозвался Сквало, на миг прижав его к уху.  
И тут же начал одеваться так быстро, словно ему отдали приказ.

Шагал Сквало широко, отметая идущих навстречу так, как будто они были пылью под его ногами. Он всегда был наглым - но сейчас в нем чувствовалась уверенность, сменившая прежний азарт, с которым Сквало утверждал свое право поступать так, как считает нужным. Занзаса эта уверенность бесила, как все новое и непривычное, что появилось в Сквало. К бешенству добавлялось раздражение из-за невозможности как следует осмотреться. Перед Занзасом то подпрыгивали чьи-то торопливо убегающие спины, то проплывали облака, подкрашенные теплым вечерним светом, возникали перекошенные лица - и тут же сменялись зрелищем следов на пыльном полу. Все попытки прикинуть, сколько прошло лет и что изменилось за эти годы, терпели крах.  
Но вдруг перед Занзасом промелькнул прилепленный к стене календарь - с голой красоткой и с напечатанной на фоне безоблачного тропического неба жирной черной датой.  
Датой, за которой стояло украденное время.  
Лучшие годы жизни, если верить всяким козлам.  
Занзас был так увлечен размышлениями о том, на что он мог бы потратить эти годы, что не заметил, как Сквало, покинув штаб-квартиру, вышел на неширокую улицу. В магазинчиках на первых этажах уже опустили металлические жалюзи, и вечернее солнце отразилось в них розовыми кляксами. Где-то плакал ребенок, звучала музыка, разбавленная дорожным шумом до полной неопределенности, и сильно пахло кофе и жареными колбасками. Занзас неожиданно понял, что не чувствует ни малейшего голода - как, в общем-то, и положено тупой железке, - и постарался убедить себя, что обратная ситуация была бы намного хуже.  
Сквало тем временем, пробравшись по узкому проходу между двумя старыми домами, вышел на пустырь, служивший пристанищем куче сломанных ящиков и коробок из ближайших магазинчиков, полудюжине кошек и стайке голубей, пасшихся в некотором отдалении, и самоубийственно игнорировавших направленные на них заинтересованные взгляды. При появлении Сквало голуби лениво перепорхнули на карниз, проходивший под заложенными кирпичами окнами, и принялись что-то выклевывать из рассохшейся известки.  
Занзас подумал, что это место идеально подходит для того, чтобы кого-нибудь прикончить. Глухие стены, никаких свидетелей, оккупированное кошками подвальное окно с выломанной решеткой - если сбросить туда труп, его найдут очень нескоро, - две сквозные арки, через которые можно быстро уйти в путаницу старых улиц или в многолюдье приморского бульвара... И ржавая пожарная лестница, которую Занзас заметил не сразу - только после того, как Сквало, подпрыгнув, уцепился за нижнюю ступеньку и принялся быстро карабкаться вверх. Добравшись до последнего, третьего этажа, он перелез на подоконник, и вжался в оконный проем.  
По мечу скользнула растрепавшаяся от сквозняка тонкая прядь.  
\- Твои патлы лезут мне в глаза, - проворчал Занзас, позабыв, что никаких глаз у него нет - есть только полоска стали, непонятно как воспринимающая окружающий мир.  
\- Эй, слышишь? - добавил он через полчаса. - Кто-то занял чердак в доме напротив.  
\- Как думаешь, кто сожрет голубя? - спросил он еще через десять минут. - Я ставлю на вон того котяру, а ты? Ты вообще собираешься меня услышать, а, мусор? Может, начать к тебе во снах являться? Знать бы еще, как это делается...  
Внизу тихо зашуршали шаги. Много шагов - на слух Занзас определил, что сейчас в дворик войдет не меньше пяти человек. И еще один сидел на чердаке.  
«Снайпер, - подумал он, - интересный получается расклад...»  
Вошли четверо. Пятый остался стоять у арки. В быстро надвигающейся темноте его можно было заметить только по вспыхнувшему огоньку сигареты. Шурхнули в разные стороны осторожные коты, захлопал крыльями голубь - Занзас понадеялся, что безмозглая птица еще и нагадила при этом на один из четырех дорогих пиджаков, - и вся четверка столпилась посреди двора.  
Нет, на самом деле, никакой четверки не было. Было трое - и еще один. Этого ударили в живот, и он, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться, повалился набок. Только лицо руками прикрыл. Один из троицы наклонился над ним, и, наверное, о чем-то спросил, потому что избитый громко закричал:  
\- Да! Да, пожалуйста!  
И тут Сквало прыгнул вниз.  
Уже в прыжке он взмахнул мечом, рассекая сгустившийся воздух. Снайпер на чердаке выронил винтовку и захрипел, потянувшись скорченными пальцами к вспоротому горлу. Прятавшийся в арке курильщик не успел даже этого. Занзас обрушился ему на шею со всей нерастраченной за время заморозки силой - и круглая стриженая голова откатилась к заросшей лишайником стене. Избитый опять попытался закричать, но Сквало вырубил его коротким ударом по затылку. И тут же, развернувшись, полоснул мечом ближайшего из троицы. Следующего Занзас рубанул по сжимавшей пистолет руке. Рассмеялся, когда испачканная кровью беретта упала на землю - рядом с отрубленными пальцами, - взлетел, поддерживаемый Сквало, ударил в грудь, прямо в колотящееся от ужаса и злости сердце и, не останавливаясь, одним плавным движением дотянулся до живота последнего из заглянувшей в дворик компании.  
Кровь каплями скатилась с лезвия, и все закончилось.  
Занзас с трудом стряхнул с себя ощущение того, что он и Сквало являются одним целым, и пробормотал, зная, что его никто не услышит:  
\- Тупой мусор.  
Ток чужой силы, струившийся сквозь его тело во время стычки и направлявший каждое его движение, постепенно затих, оставив внутри пустоту и странный голод. Стычка оказалась слишком короткой, чтобы Занзас смог полностью сбросить то напряжение, которое накопилось в нем за этот странный день - и за все те годы, о которых он не помнил ничего, кроме холода и молчания.  
И все же он почувствовал себя немного лучше. Раз или два во время боя ему показалось, что Сквало отзывается на его присутствие так же, как сам Занзас отзывался на движения его руки.  
А это значило, что до него можно было докричаться.  
Сквало вытащил мобильник.  
\- Можешь забирать клиента, - сказал он, подтолкнув носком ботинка лежавшую без сознания тушку. - Нет, без осложнений. Про бабки не забудь.  
И только после этого посмотрел на свой меч.  
\- Неужели дошло? - понадеялся Занзас.  
\- К дождю, что ли? - пробормотал себе под нос Сквало - и нырнул в неосвещенную арку.  
Зря понадеялся, значит. Чувствительность Сквало к тонким материям и всяким духовным вибрациям была примерно такой же, как у его меча.  
А то и меньше.  
Но чего еще ждать от человека, который дрочит на свою железку?

И по дороге на базу, и позже, когда Сквало выполнял свой обычный ритуал с чисткой и смазкой меча, Занзас пытался заставить себя услышать.  
Был бы человеком, а не мечом, уже глотку себе сорвал бы.  
Но мусор ничего не замечал. Только и оставалось, что посмеяться над тем, как он себя ведет, когда думает, что его никто не видит.  
\- Ты на придурка похож, - сообщил ему Занзас. - Оборжаться можно.  
Он лежал рядом, и смотрел, как Сквало себя трогает. Как поглаживает длинный и толстый член, теребит яйца, обводит пальцем головку, растирая по ней смазку. Слушал, как Сквало дышит - неглубоко, часто, приоткрыв большой рот. Белая полоска зубов влажно блестела, потемневший тяжелый взгляд смотрел куда-то - или на что-то, - неизвестное Занзасу.  
Так что насчет того, чтобы дрочить на железку - это Занзас сказал больше от обиды. Потому что внимание опять принадлежало не ему. И еще потому, что в голову сразу начинала лезть всякая херня. Хорошо еще, что в стали не было ничего, способного возбудиться. Но меч отзывался на знакомое прикосновение левой, искалеченной руки, и вдруг начинало казаться, что мусор выглядит не таким уж смешным. Даже красивым, наверное - с этими высокими скулами, чуть окрашенными румянцем, с прямыми сильными плечами и светлой дорожкой волос на плоском животе. Когда он двигался, видны были ямочки на его заднице. Они выглядели наивными и неуместными среди паутины шрамов, и это почему-то тревожило.  
\- Я еще немного в этом мече посижу, и совсем свихнусь, - констатировал Занзас.  
Но продолжал смотреть, ненавидя свою неподвижность и впитывая каждую мелочь - до тех пор, пока что-то внутри не лопнуло, как гнилая резина, и ярость на собственную беспомощность не начала сочиться из металла, грея его алыми всполыхами.  
Сквало вдруг уставился прямо на меч - так, словно видел его впервые, - и недоверчиво спросил:  
\- Ты?  
Рука его на миг замерла. Занзас, зачарованный видом высунувшейся из кулака головки, чуть было не пропустил вопрос мимо ушей. Но спохватился, выдавил:  
\- Наконец-то дошло, тупой мусор, - и опять уставился Сквало в пах. Перевести взгляд на что-то другое просто не получалось.  
\- Как ты... - начал Сквало, но тут же замолчал, прикусив губу, и в последний раз толкнулся себе в кулак. Задрожал, выплескиваясь на пальцы и на одеяло, вскрикнул что-то неразборчивое - и опустил голову, занавесившись белыми патлами.  
\- Говори, - продолжил он, едва отдышавшись, - как тебя вытащить?

На то, чтобы ознакомить Сквало со всеми фактами, ушло не больше десяти минут. Не так уж много их было - этих фактов. Все, в основном, предположения, одно другого глупее.  
Самым идиотским предположением было, по мнению Занзаса, то, что из льда в меч он переместился, следуя за голосом Сквало.  
\- Я тебе что - собака? - буркнул он.  
Сквало перевернулся на бок и положил руку на гарду.  
\- Может, тебе просто зацепка нужна была? А так - я знал, что ты выберешься. Даже если я ни хрена не придумаю, выберешься. Ты не дашь себя отодвинуть.  
\- Да? - пробормотал Занзас.  
Стало чуть-чуть спокойнее.  
\- Ну. Я пробовал поговорить с Девятым, но там все глухо. И вообще... - он как-то устало вздохнул, и, Занзас, поняв за этим вздохом невысказанное, продолжил вместо него:  
\- Я за день мало что увидел, но понятно, что Варию сливают. Распустить не могут, прикончить - боятся, потому что будет война. Поэтому давят тихо, через игнор и отсутствие денег. А раз ты выполняешь какие-то левые заказы, вроде сегодняшнего, то дела совсем хреновые.  
\- Да у нас вообще ни одного нормального заказа за последний год не было! - заорал Сквало, но тут же понизил голос: - В конце концов, нас все-таки попытаются засунуть в такую жопу, из которой мы не вылезем. Попытались бы. Но теперь - теперь-то ты с этим разберешься!  
\- Разберусь. Думай давай - что может растопить лед? Тело-то наверняка там. Я ведь не целиком в твою железку залез.  
\- Хрен бы ты здесь поместился, - оскалился в улыбке Сквало. - А насчет растопить - так пламя же!  
\- Чье пламя? - не понял Занзас.  
Что-то он сомневался в том, что старый пердун добровольно согласится забрать из морозилки припасенное для неведомых гостей мясо.  
\- Твое, - пояснил Сквало. - Меч пылал, когда я тебя услышал. Когда дрочил.  
Он вдруг моргнул, словно поймал за хвост какую-то мысль - и нет, Занзас не хотел знать, какую, потому что уже по похабной ухмылке догадался о том, что будет дальше.  
\- А ты смотрел, - продолжил он, раздвигая ноги. - Понравилось?  
\- Иди на хуй, - предложил Занзас.  
\- Для этого тебя надо сначала из заморозки вытащить, - сказал Сквало - и вдруг, подскочив, принялся одеваться. Задумался на миг, схватил мобильник, и, дождавшись ответа, крикнул так, что у его собеседника наверняка заложило уши:  
\- Леви, поднимай всех по тревоге, и пусть ждут, пока я не дам отбой. Только я, понял? Всех остальных - нахуй, даже Девятого. А если я не появлюсь - действуй по инструкции три нуля.  
\- Что за инструкция? - тихо спросил Занзас.  
\- Проще некуда, - ухмыльнулся Сквало. - Утащить за собой всех, до кого дотянемся. Но Леви знает только, что такая инструкция существует, и знает, где она хранится. Без приказа он туда не полезет, это не Маммон, и вопросов задавать не станет, так что если что - сможем отыграть обратно.  
\- Хорошо. Значит, есть возможность поставить свои условия, - пробормотал Занзас, прикидывая, как много можно будет выиграть на шантаже войной.  
Да ладно, впрочем. Достаточно вытащить из льда свое тело, а там видно будет. Лишь бы опять чувствовать себя живым.

На базу Вонголы они проникли без особых трудностей - Сквало знал все ходы и выходы, даже, наверное, те, о которых не подозревали охранники.  
\- Я восемь лет изучал это дерьмо, - прошептал он, лежа в кустах в ожидании тех трех секунд, когда прожектор, освещавший подъезд к дому, сместится влево, оставив узкий участок темноты. - Даже по музеям ходил, на старые картины и чертежи смотреть.  
\- Лучше бы охрану посчитал, - проворчал Занзас.  
\- Посчитал. Вон там - двое, потом - на лестнице, потом...  
Прожектор мигнул, и Сквало, заткнувшись, метнулся к двери. Теперь - вырубить охрану, оттащить в сторону, чтобы нашли не сразу, и - вниз.  
Широкая, затянутая скрадывающим шаги красным ковром лестница вела к биллиардной и кинозалу. И на этой же площадке была еще одна дверь, скучная и неброская, запертая на цифровой замок, код к которому Сквало, матерясь, подобрал, заглядывая в бумажку.  
\- Если правильно спрашивать и слушать, можно много чего узнать, - пояснил Сквало.  
Занзас был с ним полностью согласен, вот только выразить свое согласие не успел - потому что навстречу им выскочил еще один охранник. Меч полоснул его по горлу, булькнувшему темной кровью, и добил, пока Сквало снимал с его пояса ключи.  
В путанице переходов и узких коридоров Сквало ориентировался, как дома. Видно, и в самом деле зазубрил наизусть все чертежи. Некоторые из тоннелей выглядели совсем старыми и нехожеными, по другим приходилось пробираться едва ли не ползком. Один раз путь преградила решетка - но железо проржавело до такой степени, что Сквало попросту выломал руками несколько прутьев, и, матерясь, протиснулся в следующий коридор.  
\- Дальше сложнее, - предупредил он. - Мы почти на месте, а значит, будет и охрана, и сигнализация.  
Охрана была. Но несколько мгновений Сквало выиграл, рявкнув на охранников командным тоном:  
\- Дрыхнете, суки? Молчать! Упасть! Отжаться!  
Варийская форма и знакомые слова что-то переключили в полусонных мозгах, и один из охранников в самом деле попытался выполнить приказ. Но его товарищ оказался более сообразительными - или менее дисциплинированным, - и, выставив перед собой автомат, покачал головой.  
\- Нельзя сюда!  
\- Можно, - возразил Сквало, и, не поднимая меч, дал ему в челюсть.

Эта, последняя дверь, даже на вид казалась ледяной - впору пальцы приморозить. По сравнению с ней протез Сквало грел теплым, как печка.  
\- Времени всего ничего, - сказал Занзас. - Скоро тревогу поднимут.  
\- Времени дохуя, - возразил Сквало, набирая код и пиная дверь с ноги. - Ты просто возьмешь, и растопишь всю эту дрянь, на раз. А после этого у нас будет чем торговаться.  
И Занзас ему поверил - как всегда.  
Стоило ему увидеть эту безобразную ноздреватую глыбу, серую от прошедших лет и от вездесущей пыли, как пламя само собой поползло по лезвию. Сталь не чувствовала холода, так же, как раньше не чувствовала возбуждения, но что-то опять передавалось через надетый на культю протез, его мелкую дрожь, через звериную тоску в серых глазах.  
\- Чего ждешь? - поторопил он Сквало - и охваченный разгорающимся пламенем меч ударил по льду.

Вначале пришла боль, а вместе с ней вернулось сознание. Слипшиеся ресницы открывались неохотно, как намазанные клеем - или старой засохшей кровью. Где-то над головой звучал знакомый голос - орал на кого-то, не сдерживаясь, и плевать ему было, что голова у Занзаса вот-вот треснет на части.  
\- Помолчи, - сказал Занзас, и осмотрелся.  
Под самым носом у него валялся искореженный, оплавленный почти до неузнаваемости протез. Чуть дальше, возле стены, багровела последним жаром лужа расплавленного металла - все, что осталось от меча. Все плясало перед глазами, шаталось, как во время землетрясения, и не сразу Занзас сообразил, что это его собственное тело шатается и заваливается набок, прямо в покрывающую пол грязную слякоть.  
Еще и блевать хотелось, как с перепоя.  
Сквало отбросил в сторону бормотавший что-то мобильник, и придержал его за плечи.  
\- Ты это сделал! - заорал он в самое ухо, чем чуть было не свел на «нет» все их усилия.  
Мобильник в последний раз что-то прошипел, и замолк. Занзас сразу почувствовал себя самую капельку лучше. Хорошо бы, все остальные проблемы разрешились так же легко.  
Он откинулся назад, опершись на руку Сквало, и опять посмотрел на почти остывший расплав.  
\- Ты свой меч угробил.  
\- Хрен с ним, - Занзас почувствовал, как Сквало пожал плечами. - Круче этого он все равно уже ничего не сделает. Ты-то теперь здесь.  
Занзас посмотрел на свои руки - в темных пятнах, в сочащейся из-под ногтей сукровице, но живые и теплые, - и перевел взгляд на темный прямоугольник двери. Там кто-то стоял, отбрасывая длинную согбенную тень, стоял, и - Занзас чувствовал это так же ясно, как исходящую от собственного тела вонь смерти, - думал, что делать дальше.  
\- Перемирие, - прохрипел он, глядя перед собой. - О том, что тут произошло, никто не узнает. Для остальных все будет выглядеть так, как будто вы освободили меня по доброте душевной...  
Он засмеялся было, но смех слишком быстро перешел в кашель.  
\- Пусть между Варией и Вонголой будет мир, - добавил он, когда снова смог говорить. - Вы же не хотите спровоцировать резню, а?  
Молчание тянулось так долго, что он уже было подумал, что просчитался.  
Но в конце концов, старческая тень у дверей кивнула, и Занзас услышал:  
\- Только ради мира... Договорились. Я сейчас пришлю врачей и сделаю объявление.  
И тогда Занзас позволил себе закрыть глаза.


End file.
